Love Has No Limits
by xxHotaruxDenise
Summary: This is my first sailor moon fan fiction. Mianko and Rei have been having an affair for a long time now. No one knows bout it. Their secret. Very smut. WARNING: not for Nephrite fans he is cruel and is abused quite a bit here. U R WARNED
1. Chapter 1

Princess Rei of Mars hurried down the hall to her lovers room Princess Minako of Venus. They had been seeing each other in secret for about a month now.

_As long as we are careful and don't let the others know we can be happy._

Those words still there fresh in her mind as she picked up her pace she had to see Minako and now. She knocked on the door three times and it opened and she was engulfed in Minako's arms. They kissed as they shut the door behind them.

"I was so afraid you would not be able to get away from Jedite." Minako sobbed as she kissed Rei passionately.

_Her pale red lips against mine so soft nothing like Nephrite's. Rei satisfied me in ways Nephrite could not._

"I am so sorry Mina-chan I almost could not get away from Jedite-kun. He was talking bout having a child again even though he knows I don't think I will ever be ready for a child." Rei murmured her heart hammering in her chest as Minako led her to the bed.

_Gods I wanted Rei-chan right then and there. Her body against mine rubbing against each other satisfying each other. I pulled her close and kissed her once again my soft hands exploring her body as I reached underneath her bright red gown I felt her gasp as my hands started to massage her breasts, her nibbles hardening beneath my groping hands._

"Mina-chan." Rei moaned as they slid back so they were laying on the bed. Soon their clothes were off and in a pile on the floor, a red one and an orange one. Rei lay on top of Minako rubbing against her.

_I leaned into Rei-chan as she rubbed against me, she reached down between my legs and started to rub the soft folds of my clit I moaned arching my back as her tongue licked my own hardened nibbles. _

Rei felt Minako begin to moisten which excited her even more and she picked up the pace, her fingers beginning to get wet with Minako's female cum. Rei removed her fingers licking the moisture off. Rei felt her urgency grow as she moved so she was now underneath Minako rubbing their clits together briskly.

_I gasped as I felt myself start to come. Not yet I had to satisfy her first. I moved down so my tongue was between Rei-chan's legs and I licked her womanhood. Her nails dug into my back cutting it as the blood started to flow I started to suck her clit. She came in my mouth as I sucked longer making sure she was quite satisfied. She cries out my name shaking with pleasure._ _Slowly I move so Rei-chan is laying next to me so she may pleasure me as well. She faces me her light brown eyes sparking with mischief and I know what is coming._

_She starts with my lips and nipping them now sucking them, then she moves to my breasts and kisses them both giving them each the same attention as the other. I moan as she moves down to my stomach then she moves to my womanhood and begins to kiss it ever so slowly. I dig my own nails into her back and my back arches as she starts to suck and lick me. I cry out her name as I come. She too keeps it up to make sure I am satisfied. We lay next to each other holding each other close. The high is great but coming down from it not so much. Both of us a bit depressed knowing we both have to go back to our husbands before they suspect something._

"I have to go Mina-chan. Jedite-kun will want me to make dinner." Rei slowly stood up and reached down to get her gown.

_I watched her soft body as she slipped her ruby red gown back over her head. I still wanted her. The marks I had left on her she would hide them well and if Jedite asked she would tell him she had fallen. He always believed this, he has always been a bit naive. She turned back to me and leaned down and kissed me her hand resting on my right breast teasing it a bit then she pulled back. _

"I love you Mina-chan." _She tells me as she leaves my room. I feel sick with sadness as she exits. Whenever she leaves me I feel empty. I turn to my night stand and pull out a bottle of whiskey and take a long drink letting it burn down my throat. I am not full yet I will have to go find Nephrite and make him want me, let him fill me with his seed then I will be full. Let him believe I do love him and my heart belongs to him. Though it is a lie. My heart and soul will always belong to Rei-chan._

End Part One


	2. Chapter 2

_I had found Nephrite in his room reading. I walk in just in my silk robe his favorite. He raises his eye brows as I walk towards him. _"What is the occasion?" _He asks and I laugh here in my head cause he has no idea_. "What I can't dress in your favorite robe and seduce you?"_ I ask him and he smiles and I know I have him under my control so to speak._

Nephrite watched as his wife moves towards him and takes his hand and leads him to the bed. He smiles as she slowly unties her robe letting it slowly slid off her body. He is aroused already he was as soon as she walked into his room. He takes off his clothes and lays naked on the bed as Minako starts to kiss him and feel him up.

_I give him what he wants. I kiss him all over rub against him. Force myself to want him. My breast stiffen for him but my mind is on Rei-chan. I move down and start to lick him I move to his cock and begin to suck on in. He moans calls out my name. He wants to come inside me. He wants us to come together. I let go of his cock with my mouth and move it inside me. I move on top of him. His nails dig into my back and the cuts already made by Rei-chan begin to bleed again. _

"Minako!" He cries out as his seed enters her and he keeps pumping in and out he wants her to come as well. He picks up his pace as he keeps calling out her name.

_I let myself come for him though I see Rei-chan not Nephrite underneath me. I cry out just like he wants I push against him letting him fill me. I collapse on top of him and he runs his nails up and down my back. I am finally full. He is not yet. He wants more. So I give him more. I move so he is now on top and he may enter me once again._

Nephrite moves his cock into her mouth forcing her to suck on it and he moans as he pulls it out and drags it down her chest and toward her womanhood. He plunges deep, hard and fast in and out of her. He does not care how rough he is with her. She is his and she is meant to satisfy only him. Now that the sailor senshi are no longer needed her mission is to only do as he says and he can use her anyway he likes.

_I felt him come once again as he makes me bleed with how hard he thrusts. Rei-chan will be so angry with him. She does not like how he hurts me but she can't do anything cause if she does he and the others will find out bout Rei-chan and I. We can't ever let that happen! I dig my nails in his back and he cries out with pleasure he enjoys when I hurt him. He growls as he plunges again then he collapses next to me finally satisfied. I roll him off me and curl into a ball trying to keep myself from shaking. He moans and pulls me close his cock against my buttocks still dripping with his cum. Then he falls asleep and snores. I close my eyes willingly the pain away. I would be with Rei-chan in the morning she would make everything better._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Rei hurried down the corridor her mind was on Mina-chan. _What did Nephrite-kun do to you last night my luv? _Her raven black hair pulled into a tight braid to keeping it off her neck swayed as she arrived at Minako's bathroom door.

Rei knocked three times on Mianko's bathroom door. "Come in Rei-chan."

_My heart hammered in my chest Mina-chan sounded like she was in pain. I opened the door and was aghast at what I saw. Mina-chan my Mina-chan was shivering in the tub her back worse then it was when I had left her last night._ "Mina-chan." _I moaned._

"Oh Rei-chan." She sobbed as she looked at her love standing before her.

_I saw red when I walked over to the tub and her womanhood was swollen and torn._ "That baka!" _I cried as I took off my gown and climbed in the tub with her and pulled her close to me. She shook with sobs as she lay her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her blond mane of hair and started to rock her. This was the last straw Nephrite was going to pay for this, he was never going to hurt my Mina-chan like this EVER again. It was time to take matters into my own hands no matter what the cost._

End Part Two

Please read and leave feedback. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Minako watched her love as she paced across the bedroom floor. There was determination there and a want no, a need for revenge. She had reached her breaking point.

"This is it Mina-chan he will not hurt you like that again."

_I walked over to Mina-chan and pulled her close again and kissed her all the way down to her wounded womanhood. She shivered not really from the pain but from her want for me. I kiss her softly down there and move back to her pale lips and sucked on them._

"What are you going to do Rei-chan?" Minako asked but was soon shushed by a finger on her lips. "I am going to make him pay. Do not worry Mina-chan."

_I wink at her and head toward the bedroom door once she is dressed in her gown for the day. I watch her and I feel a pain because of what I am about to do. It may ruin us or not it did not matter I loved her and I was going to save her from Nephrite._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Nephrite sighed as he did his duty bored out of his mind! He would much rather be lusting after women and men then here guarding the palace. He wanted to fulfill himself after he was done. He switched his stance bout a dozen times before he was finally done. He nodded to Jedite who was taking over and headed into town.

Rei watched him and smiled she knew where he was going to satisfy himself with hookers and who knew what else. She followed him to the mens club Crista hotto-keki.

Nephrite paid one of the guys to take him to a back room. There was a young man and women there. They were making love and he eyed them with lust. The women smiled at him and winked, as he moved toward them taking off his clothes so he was standing naked before the two.

Rei was sickened by this. She never thought Nephrite was this bad!

He moved toward the women first and started to dance with her. She smirked as he leaned against her and started to suck her tits. She nodded to the man; who came up behind Nephrite and started to plunge in and out of him. Nephrite gasped as he entered the women and started to thrust in time with the young man.

_I was going to love making Nephrite pay. In more ways then one. _

Soon he was satisfied. Paying his money he left the club.

He had no idea what was about to befall him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei followed Nephrite back to the palace then as he headed toward his room she made her decision. She would first seduce him then she would get rid of him.

Nephrite turned when he heard his door shut.

_Had Minako come back for more like I did not hurt her enough before. I was a bit surprised to see Rei standing there._

"Did my brother send you? Is something wrong?"_ She did not speak as she walked toward me her dress slowly falling off of her. I felt my cock stiffen again. She was beautiful why had I never notice it before? Why was I with Minako when I deserved my brothers wife who was more beautiful then Minako would ever be._

"Nephrite I never notice how beautiful you are. Make me a women. Make feel like I have never felt before." Rei taunted him. Just as she had expected Nephrite was working quickly to tear his clothes off and soon he was nude in front of her his cock leaking as he looked Rei up and down hungrily.

"Come here and I will make you feel like you have never felt before." _As she moved toward me I felt so aroused I could barely wait till we reached the bed before I plunged deep. I felt on fire as I moved in and out of Rei ravishingly. She gripped me tightly like I was her life line. Suddenly my back felt like it was on fire but, I ignored it maybe I should not have as the fire began to move all over my body. Soon I was burning! I tried to tell Rei to stop but I found I no longer had any vocal cords or even a mouth I could not even scream as the fire consumed me!_

Rei felt herself come but not because of what Nephrite was doing to her but because she had murdered him burned Nephrite in a consuming fire that he would never comeback from.

_I stared at the pile of burned flesh in front of me and felt a high I never thought I would ever feel expect with Mina-chan. To kill Nephrite like that had excited me made me aroused. They say it only takes one kill before it consumes you. I smiled letting it consume me. _

_Thats when I knew if I had to do it again I would have no problem with it. I loved the high killing Nephrite had given me and I wanted more! I needed more. _

_No matter what Minako could never know. It was my secret my high and mine alone._

The End.

Please read and review. Thanks.


End file.
